A thousand years
by Kiss-Suki
Summary: Ichigo repense à sa relation avec Aizen : il l'a aimé pendant mille ans, et il l'aimera pendant mille ans encore. Song-fic de St Valentin. AiIchi


Petit OS de St Valentin, j'ai l'impression que je me remet vraiment à l'écriture en ce moment. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, c'est une song fic basé sur la chanson de Christina Perri « A thousand years » qui me touche beaucoup vu mon histoire personnelle… La chanson sera sur mon facebook, qui est au nom de Kisu Suki pour celles qui ne me suivent pas encore.  
Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous apprécierez !

OoOoOoOoO

**Heart beats fast****  
****Colors and promises****  
****How to be brave****  
****How can I love when I'm afraid to fall****  
****But watching you stand alone****  
****All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow****  
****One step closer**

Au départ, nous étions ennemis. Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à te laisser derrière moi comme ça, après ma victoire contre toi. D'ailleurs je n'étais pas très fier, surtout après avoir découvert la solitude et la souffrance qui remplissaient ton cœur. J'avais honte d'aider tous les autres et de te laisser de côté alors que tu semblais être le plus en besoin. Alors, dès que j'ai regagné mes pouvoirs, je suis allé te voir dans le muken. Tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir là, comme moi je ne m'attendais pas à te voir dans cet état. Malgré l'air fier qui te caractérisait, tu avais m'air dans un état de fatigue extrême, tes beaux yeux chocolat brillaient néanmoins d'un éclat particulier : aujourd'hui, avec le recul, je dirais que tu étais heureux de me voir (à l'époque, je ne connaissais pas encore tous les secrets de ta physionomie). Pourtant, lors de cette rencontre, nous avons parlé de tout et de rien alors que je devais te poser des questions sur mes origines. Comme quoi, tu avais déjà à cette époque-là le talent de changer de sujet de conversation.

**I have died everyday waiting for you****  
****Darling don't be afraid I have loved you****  
****For a thousand years****  
****I'll love you for a thousand more**

Ensuite, je n'ai pas pu te revoir pendant toutes ces années, je ne les ai même plus compté… mais ça m'a paru une éternité. J'avais bien entendu demandé au vieux Yama de pouvoir te revoir, puis à Kyoraku vu que les quincies ont ensuite attaqué Soul Society mais ils avaient tous les deux refusé, sous l'ordre du tribunal du tribunal de la chambre des 46. Au fait, pendant le conflit contre les quincys, mes pouvoirs se sont complétement éveillés : je me suis rendu compte à quel point j'étais spécial, à quel point je devais attirer ton attention lorsque tu étais encore libre. Je suis le mélange d'un shinigami et d'une quincy, avec une certaine part hollow, élevé dans le monde humain.

**Time stands still****  
****Beauty in all she is****  
****I will be brave****  
****I will not let anything take away****  
****What's standing in front of me****  
****Every breath****  
****Every hour has come to this****  
****One step closer**

Lors de cette guerre, j'ai été amené à défendre le roi de la Soul Society mais j'ai échoué dans ma tâche, il a été tué lors de mon combat contre le chef antagoniste, que j'ai ensuite défait. Il était la clef de voûte de ce monde, sans lui, le monde s'effondrerait. J'ai alors pris la décision de prendre sa place, afin de préserver la sûreté de tout le monde, car le temps pressait. Je suis ainsi devenu immortel et siège donc dans la dimension royale avec ma famille. Mais tu n'es jamais sorti de mes pensées.

**And all along I believed I would find you****  
****Time has brought your heart to me****  
****I have loved you for a thousand years****  
****I'll love you for a thousand more**

Au bout d'une centaine d'année, tu étais toujours présent dans mon quotidien. Lorsque je me réveillais le matin dans les draps doux et parfumés de mon lit « royal », dans ma chambre « royale » de mon palais « royal », tu étais sûrement en train de pourrir dans ces cachots sales et puants. J'ai bien essayé de te faire sortir, mais même moi je ne pouvais rien faire contre le jugement qui a été prononcé contre toi. Ces milliers d'années ont été les plus longues de toute ma vie, ou plutôt mon éternité. J'ai eu le temps de repenser à tes paroles, à tes actes, à toi tout simplement. Et tu me manquais, je voulais des réponses à mes questions. Il y avait également un sentiment inconnu qui grondait en moi, j'avais envie de passer du temps avec toi afin de te découvrir d'avantage, mais je voulais aussi être le seul à te connaitre entièrement. Je voulais que tu sois unique pour moi, et que je sois unique pour toi également. Je ne savais pas encore que c'était l'amour qui s'insinuait sournoisement dans mes veines.

**I have died everyday waiting for you****  
****Darling don't be afraid I have loved you****  
****For a thousand years****  
****I'll love you for a thousand more**

Après 20 000 années d'enfermement, tu es finalement sorti, et j'étais là pour t'accueillir. Je ne me lasserai jamais de l'air qui s'était peint sur ton visage, voyant que ni toi ni moi n'avaient réellement changé (mis à part les immenses cernes et les signes de fatigue qui soulignaient tes traits). Tu avais toutefois tout fait pour garder un air stoïque lorsque tu as appris ma nouvelle affectation. Ensuite, vu que ni le Gotei 13, ni le Rukongai ne voulait de toi, je t'ai donc invité dans mon palais. Tu as tout de suite pris tes marques, sûrement grâce à ta facilité d'adaptation ou à tes projets de souveraineté avortés, qui s'emblaient s'être réalisés à travers moi. Nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble à cet époque-là, apprenant lentement à s'apprivoiser l'un l'autre. Il fallut quelques millénaires pour que notre relation prenne un tournant différent : notre relation de confiance avait dérapé à cause d'un simple baiser. Cela avait été si maladroit, mais ça nous a fait réfléchir chacun de notre côté (surtout du mien) et un jour je t'ai déclaré mes sentiments. Je n'étais pas très assuré dans ma voix et mes propos, j'avais terriblement peur de ta réaction. Je t'avais invité à boire un thé dans le pavillon que nous avions aménagé ensemble afin que tu puisses profiter de ton passe-temps préféré, la calligraphie, avec un panorama inspirant. Nous nous étions assis, à deux pas du bassin où nageaient des carpes, avec des ifs taillés à la perfection tout autour : le décor semblait tout droit sorti du Japon traditionnel que je connaissais. Le silence était notre compagnon d'habitude, mais cette fois je l'ai laissé filé pour t'expliquer à quel point je tenais à toi, à quel point je ne voyais pas mon futur sans toi… Le sourire en coin que tu arborais me brisait le cœur à chaque mot supplémentaire que je prononçais : je me croyais fini. Mais lorsque j'eus terminé mon discours, tu glissas ta main derrière ma nuque avant de rapprocher ton visage du mien et m'embrasser. Tu laissas échapper un petit « enfin » discret juste après nous être séparé. Nous avons ensuite partagé de nombreux baisers, de nombreuses caresses et de multiples étreintes passionnées malgré tes réticences. Cela semblait si naturel entre nous, je crois vraiment qu'on était fait pour se rencontrer, pour vivre quelque chose tous les deux.

**And all along I believed I would find you****  
****Time has brought your heart to me****  
****I have loved you for a thousand years****  
****I'll love you for a thousand more**

Je suis mort chaque jour en t'attendant, mon amour, n'ai pas peur, je t'ai aimé pendant mille ans, et je t'aimerais pendant mille ans encore.

OoOoOoOoO

Voilà, j'espère que vous passez une bonne St Valentin avec la personne que vous aimez (homme ou femme bien sûr :p) et je vous dis à très bientôt, que ça soit pour une de mes fics et/ou sur mon facebook. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, j'ai hâte de l'entendre…


End file.
